Unknown Relations: Order of the Phoenix
by ksomm814
Summary: The secret is out. Orion Black must now face that everything he's ever known is a lie but how can he when he's not ready to let go of the lie and embrace what awaites him? O.W.L. year has arrived and that suddenly seems to be the least of Orion's worries.
1. Awkward Situations

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Orion Black...and my dogs Simba and Kenobi. :)

Chapter 1

Awkward Situations

Awkward was certainly an understatement. Orion Black felt completely out of place…again even though he was surrounded be people he knew and trusted. Much had happened in the past month. Rita Skeeter had been arrested and fined for being an illegal Animagus once Sirius had taken her out of Hermione's custody. Orion had received a very long letter from Hermione afterwards partially apologizing and partially scolding Orion for getting her in trouble with her parents. From the sounds of it, Sirius had implied that Hermione had interfered with criminal investigation by not handing Rita over immediately.

On a normal day, the news of Rita Skeeter's arrest would have been front page news but it hadn't been a normal day. It had been the same day as the press conference concerning 'the event'. As many had predicted, Cornelius Fudge had tried to weasel his way out of telling the public leaving Rufus Scrimgeour to do it for him. The reporters had taken the news better than expected, at least in Orion's opinion. They hadn't panicked, just begged for more information which gave Rufus the opportunity to take some of the credit for the quick reaction of the Aurors and forcing Voldemort to retreat.

The action hadn't been a surprise. That night had been put under both praise and reproach. Those who had responded to Kingsley's summons had done so without consulting their superiors. They had willingly entered a life and death situation under the command of someone who could have been classified as 'under duress'. Allowing Rufus to take responsibility prevented anyone with grudges against Sirius from putting his actions under review.

Of course, that also meant that Sirius had to be present to visibly show his support which also gave the press the opportunity to bring up Orion. No one had expected Orion's sudden popularity. When he and Sirius visited the injured at St. Mungo's, Orion's picture was on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. When Orion had gone with Sirius to the Ministry to 'thank' Rufus Scrimgeour, it suddenly became the event of the day. Everyone wanted a picture with the Tri-Wizard Champion and wanted to know what it had been like to face You-Know-Who.

It had quickly became impossible for Orion to go anywhere without members of the Black Team acting as protection. Of course, there were some that didn't agree. Professor Dumbledore had suggested Orion stay in Black Manor but that was something Orion couldn't do, at least not completely. A part of Orion felt that he needed to maintain a good relationship with Rufus Scrimgeour. They were heading to war and would need as many people as possible.

That wasn't the end of the disagreements with Professor Dumbledore. One was still ongoing which was concerning the Order of the Phoenix; an organization to fight Voldemort that Professor Dumbledore was the leader of. The Black Team was a part of the organization however they were mostly as a source of information. That, Professor Dumbledore understood. What he and half of the Order didn't agree with was Sirius' second requirement. Even now, a month later, people still make their feelings known.

The door opened and Orion had to fight the urge to physically look and see who entered. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape move towards the end of the table where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already seated. The large table was about half full but that had been expected. A number of people were retrieving the Potters out of hiding.

Orion didn't know too many of the details, just that the Potters had been visiting family when Hayden, Rose and a cousin of theirs had a run in with a couple of Dementors. Luckily, Hayden managed to fight them off. Unfortunately, the Ministry had taken notice too. Hayden now had to report to the Ministry on the first of August for a hearing. It was a bit ridiculous and it was clear that politics were involved. The question was what was the Minister hoping to gain?

"I believe that should be everyone for the moment," Professor Dumbledore began and all chatter ceased. "As we all have noticed, Voldemort has yet to emerge from hiding. Sirius, any news from the Ministry?"

"Many are divided on what to believe," Sirius began. "They know the Ministry wouldn't have announced Voldemort's return if it hadn't happened but the lack of activity has created some vocal skeptics. We are discretely investigating them to determine if they have any ties to Voldemort or any of the known Death Eaters."

Professor Dumbledore nodded before shifting his attention to Professor Snape. "Have you made any progress, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord—"

There was a knock at the door causing everyone to look and see it open to reveal a group of people hurrying in led by Remus Lupin. Orion couldn't help letting out a small sigh of relief. Remus' return meant that he would have even more support and that the Potter children had made it safely. It was just the others traveling with them that he didn't want to see.

"Remus, Nymphadora," Professor Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "I trust there were no problems."

"Mad-Eye wanted to take the scenic route," Remus said as he moved around the table to where the Black Team was seated. As he sat down in one of the open seats behind Sirius, Orion caught a discrete shake of the head and Sirius casting him an aggravated look. "I couldn't with the children there," he muttered.

"Coward," Sirius scoffed.

"Ah, James, Lily, welcome back," Professor Dumbledore said brightly.

Orion sat back slightly, trying to blend in with the crowd. A hand grasped his arm causing Orion to turn slightly and see the sympathetic gaze of Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin. Dora had just finished Auror training and was the newest member of the Black Team. Many Aurors had claimed nepotism but they couldn't deny that Dora was an asset to the team due to her being a Metamorphmagus. Her clumsiness, on the other hand, was a work in progress.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter went in the opposite direction as everyone else, taking the open chairs by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Orion couldn't ignore the dread that pooled in his stomach as he noticed Mrs. Weasley quietly saying something to Mrs. Potter as she glanced at him. Mrs. Potter's head immediately turned, making Orion lean back and Sirius sit forward. However, the damage had been done.

"What's this?" Mrs. Potter asked incredulously then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus—what's Orion doing here? You're not—you're not letting him be a part of this, are you? He's just a boy!"

"As his parent, I will decide what Orion will be a part of, Lily," Sirius said firmly. "Voldemort didn't seem to care about his age when he tried to kill him a month ago."

"But that doesn't mean—"

"—yes it does, Lily," Remus interjected. "You and others may not agree with Sirius' methods but you can't deny the results. Orion knows not to say anything to his friends and I'm sure Neville and Hermione are telling Hayden and Rose the rules. After all, you know more than anyone how good Orion is at keeping secrets."

Lily visibly flinched and didn't say any more. Mr. Potter wrapped an arm around her shoulder, glaring at Sirius and Remus. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore once again took control of the meeting and nothing else was said on the topic. The rest of the meeting was just like previous meetings. Professor Snape reported that he was still trying to prove his loyalty to Voldemort while keeping his cover as spy, scouting assignments were given and guard duty was scheduled.

In all honesty, Orion thought that guard duty was ridiculous. Order members were spending hours of their time guarding the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries to protect something nearly untouchable. Theoretically, a prophecy could only be touched by whom it pertained too and since it was highly unlikely that Voldemort would physically go to the Ministry, all Orion had to do was avoid the Department of Mysteries. Easy thing to do since the department didn't allow visitors.

Professor Dumbledore, however, was certain the guard was necessary so Orion kept his opinion to himself. That had been a lesson Orion had learned early. He could voice his thoughts to Sirius or anyone else in the Black Team but as far as everyone else was concerned, Orion had no right to question anything decided in the Order.

"If there is nothing else," Professor Dumbledore said, pulling Orion out of his thoughts, "I believe that concludes our meeting. Orion, if I could have a word."

"I'll go talk to my mum…again," Bill said to Sirius as he stood up.

Orion rose from his chair and moved through the crowd towards Professor Dumbledore, avoiding the stares he was receiving from the Potters as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill had already spoken to his mum once before and it didn't go well. Mrs. Weasley didn't like it when others disagreed with her beliefs especially when it concerned 'children'. The only benefit to her continued behavior that it was making more people support Sirius mostly out of sympathy.

Not exactly the united front that Professor Dumbledore was hoping for to say the least.

Reaching Professor Dumbledore, Orion immediately tensed when he noticed Professor Snape waiting for him too. That could only mean one thing.

"Orion," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I have just a few questions and then I will let you meet up with your friends. First of all, how is your Occulmency? Have your headaches eased at all?"

"The pain is still there, sir, but it's not as bad as it was," Orion answered honestly. The headaches had been a constant ever since summer began. Mostly they were an annoyance but there had been times when the pain had been rather intense, mostly during the night. "I'm practicing every night but it doesn't seem to make a difference."

Professor Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Have you had any odd dreams?" he asked curiously.

Orion stared at Professor Dumbledore suspiciously. "I haven't…but Hayden has, hasn't he? The link between us is still open."

"I doubt it will ever close, Orion," Professor Dumbledore placated. "There is so much unknown concerning magical twins. The two of you are linked by tragedy, intensifying that bond. Had the adoption not taken place, I believe you two would have been closer than the Weasley twins."

"No, I would have been dead," Orion said bluntly. "I've seen the medical reports, Professor. At most, I had a few years left. Whoever gave me that potion saved my life. It's not my or my dad's fault that some people don't see it that way."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore conceded. "We will be on our way then. Good evening, Orion."

Orion watched as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape left the room with others following suit. Most of them were heading to the fireplace while the rest were moving to the next room that was set up for dinner. It had become a pattern after Order meetings, something that Mindy and Toby had enjoyed. It seemed that Mindy and Toby lately enjoyed everything that annoyed Sirius, including the fact that Black Manor had become a hotel for the families of some Order members.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley had taken residence in the East Wing along with their parents, Hermione, Neville, the majority of the Black Team and now the Potter family. It had been the only way Sirius would agree to any of it. They could stay in Black Manor but they had to respect that it was Sirius' house and therefore the West Wing was off limits unless they were invited by Sirius, Remus or Orion.

Stepping out of the Meeting Room, Orion followed the crowd heading to dinner only to come face to face with Hayden and Rose. He had known this was bound to happen. He had dreaded it for a month. He had yet to make the decision regarding the type of relationship he wanted from them. The easiest was to have no relationship whatsoever but Orion knew Hayden and Rose wouldn't take that well. No matter how much they may deny it, Orion knew the Potter children were eager to have their 'brother' back.

Turning away, Orion continued following the crowd and took the open seat between Sirius and Remus. It had been an intentional action by his father and uncle. He knew it and was grateful for it.

"Hayden, Rose!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed a little too enthusiastically from across the table. "It's so good to see you. I trust that you've caught up with Ron and Ginny?"

"A bit," Hayden said as he sat down a few seats away from Sirius. "They were about as helpful as their letters."

"Hayden!" Mrs. Potter scolded as she sat down next to Mrs. Weasley. "You know there was reason for secrecy!"

Hayden scoffed. "I do now but a little heads up would have been nice," he grumbled.

"Don't blame your friends, Hayden," Remus said gently. "As you have to listen to your parents, they have to listen to theirs."

"We've been through this, Hayden," Mr. Potter said sitting down next to Mrs. Potter. "We know you're angry and frustrated but now is not the time to voice it."

Hayden scowled but let the argument die, for now. The table was suddenly full of food and nothing was said while everyone dug in.

Glancing around the table, Orion noticed that mostly everyone occupied the same seats as they always did. The Black Team sat together with Neville sitting between his parents. Mrs. Weasley always across from Sirius, ready to once again fight over their conflicting views. It had gotten to the point that Mrs. Weasley was just bringing up old concerns over and over again, something that made a significant number of people roll their eyes in annoyance when she started up.

Fred and George sat across from Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody, leaning over their food a bit too much. It was clear they were trying to overhear what the two men were whispering about. Hermione and Ginny sat across from Tonks who put her Metamorphmagus abilities on display for them. The only person once again missing was Percy Weasley which wasn't much of a loss. Percy now worked for Cornelius Fudge and didn't exactly agree with his family's 'vigilante actions'. According to Percy, it was up to the Ministry to solve this 'problem' and everyone needed to support the Ministry in this 'time of need'.

Ridiculous was probably the most polite response Orion could think of to that belief and heard a significant number of not-so-polite responses from the Black Team. It was obvious that no one believed the Minister was actually doing anything proactive concerning Voldemort.

Soon the food vanished and was replaced by dessert. By then the atmosphere had calmed slightly and conversations had broken out around the table. It was clear that everyone was trying to refrain from discussing Order related material but a few things slipped out. Sirius and Evelyn were quietly talking about shift duty since the entire team was trying to balance Auror duty, training duty and Order duty.

Once dessert vanished too, Mrs. Weasley was the first to rise to her feet. "Nearly time for bed, I think," she said with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said as he turned to look at Hayden and Rose. "I know you two have questions so I'm going to give you the basics to save you from hounding Orion."

"Sirius—"

"No, Lily," Sirius interrupted firmly. "It's better they be told the truth from us than partial conversations that some may overhear."

"They're not your children, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley protested. "If Lily and James don't want them to know—"

"—Molly," Mr. Potter interrupted softly. "Sirius is right. Hayden and Rose deserve to have some questions answered. If you don't want your children a part of the conversation, that's your choice."

"But Dumbledore—"

"—is their Headmaster, not their guardian," Sirius interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly," Mrs. Potter said gently. "Please."

Mrs. Weasley stared at Mrs. Potter with a look of betrayal on her face. "Well, if that's what you want," she said finally. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville—"

"—Neville can stay, Molly," Uncle Frank said firmly over the instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Hayden's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to hear!" Ginny wailed.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I absolutely forbid—"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "They are of age and legal adults."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to explode.

"Molly, I hate to bring this up again but this is my house," Sirius said firmly. "If you don't want Ron and Ginny in here, that's your decision but you have no right to order Neville and Hermione around. I think it would be best if you were to take Ron and Ginny to their rooms so you're certain they make it."

"But—"

"NO RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled in frustration. "Bed, Now!"

No one said a word as Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny left. Once the stomping and arguing was too far away to make out, Sirius spoke.

"Arthur, I'm sorry for making the situation worse—"

"—no, Sirius, you're right," Mr. Weasley interrupted tiredly. "If Molly had had her way the children would be shipped off to some remote country."

"Not very realistic," Mad-Eye growled. "Keeping their heads in the sand will get them killed."

Sirius let out a sigh. "That, I know," he said then looked back at Hayden and Rose. "All right you two. Here's the truth. There has been no sight of Voldemort since he escaped the night of the Third Task. I'm sure you've read the Daily Prophet and know that the Ministry acknowledged his return and are taking steps to find his followers. Until Voldemort makes an appearance, that's all we can do."

"So everyone's just waiting around?" Rose asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not," Remus answered, "but research, recruiting and investigating takes time."

"This move by the Ministry has caught Voldemort off guard," Sirius continued. "He needs to rebuild his army again and is short on time. Aurors are sent out on reconnaissance missions daily and once we find him, he'll need more than a dozen Death Eaters."

"We need to be careful of how things are done," Mr. Potter spoke up. "You don't understand how things were before you were born. We were fighting a losing battle—of course now we know why."

"James," Mrs. Potter said gently as she rested her hand on his.

Mr. Potter let out a long breath. "What Sirius and his team is trying to do…it may not look like much but trust me—if it can help us be proactive instead of reactive, it could make all the difference in the world."

Hayden moved to speak but Sirius raised his hand to silence him. "Before you say it, Orion is in the Order because he is involved in this. Voldemort will be coming after him and I want him to be ready. It is a special circumstance. The one restriction is that Orion is not allowed to tell you what he hears in the meetings so don't ask."

"But I want to help," Hayden insisted. "Orion's helped me for years. I owe him—_we all_ _owe him._"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter glanced at each other before shifting their gazes to Sirius.

"You can help by not pestering him for answers he can't give you," Sirius said at last before his gaze shifted to Hermione, Fred and George. "Others haven't been so understanding."

Hermione flinched slightly as she suddenly found the table very interesting. Fred and George, on the other hand, didn't look apologetic which didn't surprise Orion. They were so desperate for any information that they were willing to do anything.

"But—"

"—it's a start," Rose said interrupting Hayden. Her eyes rested on Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "Just understand that we will help in any way we can. Hayden's right. We all owe Orion so much more than we can ever repay."

Orion shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew they weren't talking about the times he had helped them at Hogwarts.

"Regardless," Sirius said firmly, "you two need to understand that there's a time to be supportive and a time to follow orders. Since this is Headquarters, there will be people coming and going all the time. There will always be at least one member from my team here unless there is an emergency. _That_ person in charge. If they tell you to go to your rooms and stay there or even just get lost, you will listen or you and your parents will be asked to leave. If there is an emergency, the same rules follow for the adult in charge. Do you two understand?"

Hayden and Rose nodded.

"Also, if you two have questions, please ask," Sirius added. "However, accept that there are some things we can't answer. Some topics are confidential and others we just don't know." He shifted his gaze to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "Are we in agreement?"

All four Potters nodded.

"Good," Sirius said sitting back and relaxing slightly. "I suggest we all call it a night. I believe tomorrow Evelyn will be here with you and she's twice as strict as me."

"On a good day," Evelyn added with a smile.

Orion watched as the room emptied. He had avoided one confrontation but knew it was only a matter of time. Hopefully Evelyn would keep them busy tomorrow.

"You all right, Ori?" Sirius quietly asked the moment all that remained in the room was the Black Team and Neville.

Orion let out a sigh. "I know I have to talk to them," he admitted. "I just don't know what to say."

"Then tell them that, dear," Aunt Alice said gently. "If they truly want to help you, they'll understand."

Orion nodded and bid goodnight to everyone before retreating to the West Wing. He could only hope that Hayden and Rose were that understanding.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. This took forever. I'm trying, I really am. Real life-especially my job has been a real killer lately.


	2. Life at Black Manor

Chapter 2

Life at Black Manor

Orion woke the following morning with a groan. His head was pounding and his body ached. He hated that this was becoming a normal part of his morning routine. The pain would lessen within a few hours, allowing Orion at least some time to work on his studies and possibly help with research. That would have to do.

Grudgingly, Orion climbed out of bed and changed out of his pajamas before stumbling towards the kitchen. Early mornings were hard but it was really the only chance Orion got to talk to the 'chaperone' of the day before they would be surrounded for the entire day…not that Orion was complaining. He was glad that Neville and Hermione were there to distract him when he needed it. Ron and Ginny, on the other hand, were a different story. They were overly curious and hated following orders. It had taken Sirius threatening to expel them from the house for the badgering to stop.

Silence met him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Orion couldn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping as he continued down the hall to the kitchen. At least Sirius and Mrs. Weasley weren't fighting again. That was something he really didn't need today. Pushing the door open, Orion was greeted by the sight of an exhausted looking Remus slowly sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Shadow," Remus said pleasantly. "Take a load off. You look like you're ready to collapse."

Orion shuffled to the chair across from Remus and sat down, burying his face in his arms. Perhaps getting up hadn't been the brightest idea. Something touched his arm causing Orion to glance up and see Remus holding out a corked vial with a familiar looking potion. "I don't want it," he grumbled.

Remus didn't move. "Take it," he insisted. "If it's as bad as I think it is, you need it."

Orion stubbornly shook his head. "I hate what it does to me. It makes everything so foggy."

Remus pushed the vial into Orion's closed fist. "It's better to be 'foggy' than not functional, especially with our new house guests. Do you really want Lily and Molly—"

Orion didn't need to hear anymore. He uncorked the vial and drank the contents in one gulp. He could immediately feel the pain decreasing and a familiar haze settling in. "Is ev'ryone gone?" he mumbled.

Remus let out a chuckle. "Rufus called a few hours ago. I didn't get all the details but I know there were several Death Eaters sighted. Evelyn volunteered to stay behind but I have a feeling we should keep Evelyn away from Molly and Lily for the present time."

Orion couldn't hold back a wince as he recalled the shouting match between Evelyn and Mrs. Weasley. It had been the cause of Sirius setting down so many rules. Mrs. Weasley had been under the misconception that she would be in charge of the household and therefore making the rules. Evelyn and Remus had been on house duty at the time and had, at first, tried to politely correct her until she had started in on Orion's lack of a mother figure.

Everything had gone downhill from there. In all honesty, Orion had been surprised there had been no wands drawn, even with Remus jumping in between them. Remus had sided with Evelyn and informed Mrs. Weasley if she didn't like it, she was welcomed to leave. Mrs. Weasley had responded with a tense 'we'll see' only to be scolded again hours later by Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had been furious for days but had held her tongue…until Orion had joined the Order, that is.

He wished the Weasleys would just go home and he knew the majority of the Black Team felt the same. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore felt differently. With the Dementor attack, it was decided to keep everyone together at a secure location so protection wouldn't be spread thin. Sirius had argued at first but couldn't disagree that Black Manor would be the safest for Hayden and Rose.

"I don't understand why we don't just send the Weasley's home," Orion grumbled.

Remus smiled sympathetically. "Could you really do that to Bill?" he asked. "Give it some time. Molly has run her household her way for many years to control seven children and has done a remarkable job. You may not remember but I recall Alice reacting similarly when your father started being more honest and she wasn't the only one. Few have agreed with Sirius' approach but in the end, it's his decision. Molly will come around, just be patient."

Orion thought Remus was being a bit unrealistic but refrained from saying so. Mrs. Weasley was nothing like Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice never questioned Sirius in front of him and she always listened to Sirius before telling him something was a bad idea.

The sound of the door opening pulled Orion out of his thoughts. His body immediately tensed only to relax when Neville collapsed in the chair next to him.

"Morning," Neville said with a yawn then hesitated the moment his eyes caught the empty vial. "How bad is it today?"

"It's been worse," Orion said with a yawn. "How bad was it last night?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "Not as bad as it could have been," he admitted. "I think Mrs. Potter knows not to completely trust everything Mrs. Weasley says. She cornered Mum when we were going to bed. If anyone can set Mrs. Potter right, it will be Mum."

"Neville," Remus warned. "We're all on the same side here. With this many people, there's bound to be a difference in opinion. This has happened before, both of you know that. No matter what other's believe, the parent has the final say in all decisions." Remus hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It sounds like we're about to have company. Neville, take Orion to the library. I'll have Mindy bring some breakfast."

Neville nodded and helped Orion to his feet. "Same material as yesterday?" he asked.

"For now," Remus answered as Neville pushed Orion out of the kitchen.

It was within the first few steps that Orion really felt the effects of the potion. His equilibrium was definitely off and there had been some moments that Orion felt like the hallways were moving on him. Chatter reached his ears just before stepping in the library. He could only hope that Remus could hold everyone off for a while.

Sitting down was an absolute relief and burying his face in his arms to block out the dim lighting felt even better. Orion didn't know how long he sat there, trapped in a mixture of haze and mild pain. It was easy to let his mind drift to nothing in particular. He heard a faint pop followed by the aroma of bacon and eggs. Reluctantly, Orion raised his head to see Neville already digging in appearing that he was ignoring Orion when both knew that was the farthest from the truth.

In the past weeks, there had been an unspoken agreement whenever Orion had a severe headache. Neville would leave Orion in peace unless Orion wanted to talk. The only exception was if the pain increased. Thankfully, those times rarely happened.

It wasn't long before Remus and Hermione joined them and research began. It was a few hours before the fogginess in his mind lifted enough to question the lack of crowd. Remus had given an excuse concerning homework but Orion couldn't help be suspicious. As far as he knew, Hayden had finished his homework already out of boredom.

Orion knew he should have felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with the tension but instead he felt disappointed. Just because he didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room didn't mean he didn't want to see them…

It was mid-afternoon before the Black Team returned to Black Manor looking absolutely exhausted. No one had the courage to question them, simply watching as they checked in with Remus before retreating to their rooms for a few hours of sleep. Orion couldn't stop himself from sharing a worried look with Neville. Suddenly petty fears and issues didn't seem so important.

* * *

It took a few days for everything to return to a somewhat normal schedule. The Black Team hadn't said much except that it had been a Death Eater sighting that had gotten out of hand due to a few overexcited rookies. By the time the Black Team had arrived, what should have been a simple detainment turned into an Obliviator's nightmare. Sirius had ended up spending more time buried behind paperwork while Scrimgeour was on the warpath. The only saving grace was that the 'Death Eaters' had been captured.

Now if only they could give some decent information. Unfortunately, Voldemort was too smart for that.

Luckily, today was one of the rare days that Sirius was on 'home duty'. Those were the days that ended up being the most fun mostly because Sirius couldn't spend more than a few hours in the library without going a bit stir-crazy, even less if there wasn't any progress made. What should have been a day of research had turned into a day of fun dueling, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, especially when Mrs. Potter asked if Hayden and Rose could join.

It had been the first time Orion spent a significant amount of time with the Potters since they arrived which made it a little awkward at the beginning. Hayden and Rose didn't know what to say to Orion and looked hurt when Orion tried to ignore the tension. What was he supposed to do anyways? Talk about the Potters abandoning him in front of everyone?

For the majority of the day, duels varied from one on one, two on two, two on one, and even all versus one. However, the favorite pick out of all was Sirius against Remus with everyone else split into groups acting as the coaching teams. Remus had Orion, Hermione, Rose and George while Sirius had Neville, Hayden and Fred. Granted, involving Fred and George was simply asking for a disaster to happen but it had all been in good fun, something that everyone desperately needed at the moment.

The duel had ended in a draw with Mrs. Weasley announcing dinner. One by one, everyone slowly filtered out and moved towards the dining area. The entire Black Team was present making the room felt a bit crowded mostly since it was the first time in a while the entire team was able to make it during meal time. Orion couldn't help noticing Neville hurrying towards his parents with a wide smile on his face.

"Mum! Dad! I thought you were working tonight," Neville said as he sat down between them.

Aunt Alice smiled as she ran a hand through his hair before trying to tame it a bit. "All of us forced Rufus to give us a few days off," she said. "We can't be much help if we're falling asleep at our desks. He agreed that the department can't afford any more stupid mistakes."

"That was the public statement," Uncle Frank corrected. "Realistically, he doesn't want our group continuously fixing the problems the rest of the department makes. It's starting to look bad that Sirius Black is the only competent Auror employed."

"Excuse me?" Sirius said incredulously as he sat down.

Uncle Frank turned to Sirius with a grin on his face. "Didn't you know? There was another article in the Daily Prophet about you today. Reporters were everywhere. I believe Rufus is finally seeing how lacking the current training regime is."

"Then why doesn't he change it?" Hayden asked curiously.

"That sort of training doesn't happen overnight, Potter," Kingsley answered. "What Sirius does—what we do…we have been hunting You-Know-Who for years. Most of our missions were dead ends, giving us time to figure out what worked and what didn't."

"It also helps that the majority of us were fighting Voldemort the first time around," Sirius added. "These rookies, they were too young when the first war ended to really understand the severity of the situation."

"They are no different than all of you," Evelyn offered. "Every single one of you wants to fight, you want to do your part to contribute but you don't realize the consequences of such actions. Right now, Voldemort has the advantage. He has Death Eaters who escaped persecution the first time around and are ready to do whatever he asks with no remorse. They will torture and kill you without a second thought. They will use every one of the Unforgivables before you can think of a spell to use—"

"—which is why today's lesson was so important," Remus concluded.

"Lesson?" Hayden asked in confusion.

"Sirius' training sessions always have a hidden lesson," Neville answered. "Today, it was how to think in an unfair situation. Chances are it will never be a one on one fight."

"That was from our duels," Orion corrected. "The lesson from Dad and Remus' duel was to do what you can to keep your opponent on the defensive by using non-traditional dueling spells since they will normally have knowledge on their side."

"A very good set of lessons," Aunt Alice said in approval. "Take them to heart, children. They could very well save your lives one day."

Orion took the opportunity to glance around. Fred and George were quietly talking to each other, Ron and Ginny were scowling at their plates, Rose was excitedly whispering something to Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley looked amazed and Mrs. Weasley 1ooked thoughtful. Orion could only hope that she was finally seeing that Sirius' methods weren't to counter her beliefs. They were to make sure people survived long enough to pass them on.

Silence fell as everyone ate and for the first time, it was a relaxed silence. There was no tension between Mrs. Weasley and the Black Team. For the first time since the Weasleys practically moved in, Orion felt at peace in his own home.

"Hayden and Rose," Mr. Potter said as everyone was finishing up. "For the hearing tomorrow, your mother and I have a meeting at Gringott's early in the morning. It shouldn't take long so we'll have plenty of time to come back for both of you before heading to the Ministry."

"I can bring them with me, James," Sirius volunteered. "I was going to take Orion to the Auror office early anyways. It will save you a trip."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter shared a glance. "That would be helpful, Sirius," Mr. Potter said at last. "Thank you."

"Hayden, you should go wash your hair," Mrs. Potter said gently. "I've already set out your clothes for tomorrow. Listen to Sirius and please be respectful."

Hayden nodded then looked at Sirius. "How are we getting there?" he asked nervously.

"Apparating," Sirius answered. "It's the best way to get Orion there without attracting too much attention."

Hayden was clearly trying to hide his nervousness as he looked back at his parents. "Are you sure I won't be expelled?"

"Positive," Mr. Potter said firmly. "You had every right to defend yourself as well as your sister. Rose is a witness and Dudley already knew of the Wizarding World so there really is no case against you."

"Then why is there a hearing?" Rose asked.

There was a tense silence before Remus spoke up. "There are theories and each one is disturbing," he said gently. "As far as we and the Ministry know, the Dementors are still under the control of the Ministry which means that someone within the Ministry sent them after you..."

Hayden visibly paled.

"But that is just a theory," Sirius said quickly, shooting a glare Remus' way. "We are looking into it but we have to be careful. Let your father do the talking, Hayden. As a minor, you are within your rights to have your family's head serve as your representative."

Hayden let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

Orion could only hope that everything went as smoothly as planned tomorrow but he had a feeling Remus wasn't too far off with his theory. There had been many efforts to keep Hayden in the dark with what was actually happening beyond Black Manor. Hayden didn't know the few times his name had been mentioned in the Daily Prophet and none were in his favor even with Mr. Potter threatening to sue. It was well known that the Ministry had a tendency to influence that was released to the public. That was two instances of Ministry control divisions attacking Hayden. The questions was why? What did the Ministry have to gain?

* * *

A/N: I know this is where I usually appologize for being late but I can't bring myself to do that this time. For those who have followed my stories since the beginning, you know that my dogs have been a big part of my life. Well, this past Friday I lost my oldest, Simba, to pancreatic cancer. The most rare in dogs. It happened so sudden that I didn't have time to prepare myself to the thought of life without him. The only sign was that he was a bit weaker the previous weekend and by then, it was too late to try to save him. The cancer had already spread to his liver. The vet preformed an exam on Tuesday and by Thursday I had him in the hospital. I couldn't fathom losing him on the operating table so we tried to see if he could survive without the constant glucose doses but even on a lesser dose, his glucose level dropped so low that he had a siezure. His body made the decision for me. He was given enough glucose for me and my brother to have 15 minutes to say goodbye. All I could do was I tell I loved him over and over as he faded away.

He was more than my best friend and was the center of my life for 8 short years.


End file.
